


Conquest

by Lady_Mairi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Dark Character, Dark!VKs, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Wins, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Family Day fallout, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Multi, Politics on the Isle of the Lost (Disney), The VKs won't go back under their parents' thumbs, but they are done playing nice with Auradon, dark au, isle culture, like REALLY dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Mairi/pseuds/Lady_Mairi
Summary: Getting their hands on a Genie’s lamp was far easier than getting the magic wand. The Genie of Aladdin’s tale had been freed, after all, and his lamp was merely a decorative trinket. For now, at least.Because the Genie also had a daughter, who could also grant wishes.The VKs had no intention of freeing their parents, but they weren't going to take the way Auradon treated them lying down, either. That left a third option: take over the joint and make their enemies suffer.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Chad Charming/Anthony Tremaine, Chad Charming/Audrey Rose, Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Jane/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Jordan (Disney: Descendants), Jay/Li Lonnie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	Conquest

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Dark AU involving sexual content, extremely dubious consent, and very twisted morality and ethics.  
> If any of that bothers you, STOP READING NOW!
> 
> You have been warned.

Getting their hands on a Genie’s lamp was far easier than getting the magic wand. The Genie of Aladdin’s tale had been freed, after all, and his lamp was merely a decorative trinket. For now, at least.

Because the Genie also had a daughter.

Jordan had graduated the year before, but had been granted permission to stay on the grounds, in her lamp, until the university term started. It took Jay all of half a day to find it, and then it was just a matter of a quick spell so no-one would notice the lamp was missing, and bringing it back to the boys’ room.

Mal was pleased, and went to work on fool-proofing the wording of their wishes. They potentially had twelve wishes, three apiece, but didn’t want to risk it if groups counted as one master. Jordan was a different matter; she had far less power than her famous parent, but also lacked his restrictions on the number of wishes she could grant. On the downside, she also had a certain amount of flexibility in how she interpreted the wishes she was forced to grant.

That could be far more dangerous than even a genie with the raw power to warp reality.

* * *

Evie was the first to express doubts, after wishing for linked video-capable devices to be sent to the other heads of the VK gangs that actually ran the Isle of the Lost, and for said devices to be able do work despite the Barrier. “What’s a good way to test our control over her, though? Loyalty can be faked, and I don’t want to find out that we were wrong when it really matters.”

Jay considered the question “Then we wish for something that’s within her power, but would be a deal-breaker if she had any choice.”

Mal, who had wished for a fresh box of fruit to be delivered to their allies, along with a note warning them to be prepared, nodded, but raised an eyebrow at him “Like what?”

Jay’s eyes widened at the idea of being put in the lead, “I don’t know! I’m the muscle of the gang, not the brains! You think of something!”

Mal scowled, “All my ideas are things we can’t afford to be wrong on! Figure it out!”

Jay threw up his hands as the girls walked out, doubtless to continue fool-proofing the wishes and catch the other gang leaders up on the plan. “Ugh, fine! Jordan, I wish for you to fall passionately in lust with me.”

Carlos stopped his tinkering, “Jay, genie’s can’t -“

Jay waved a hand in dismissal. “Lust, not love. There’s a difference. Look.”

Jay had been the recipient of enough offers that he could tell faked desire from the real thing. Jordan, whose eyes had flashed with anger and hatred only moments before, wasn’t pretending anything. She hadn’t softened toward either of them, but desire was quickly overtaking hatred. Jay smirked, “Hey, Carlos, either get lost for half an hour, or get ready for a show.”

Carlos looked up in confusion, turning red when he saw Jordan stripping off her clothes. “I’ll stick around, just in case.”

Jay pulled the young genie close, a teasing brush of his lips against hers enough to make her pant and grind against him. “Have it your way. On your knees, my pretty slut.”

The phrasing was deliberate, aimed at getting a reaction that would expose deception on Jordan’s part. Nothing. Jordan fell to her knees, Jay’s pants vanishing and a couch appearing in a swirl of magic. Carlos sniggered as Jay frowned, tugging Jordan’s head back by her hair. “No more magic until my next wish, slave.”

Jordan nodded, as much as she could, “Yes, Master.”

She opened her mouth eagerly, Jay’s length sliding easily between her lips. He reached down to squeeze a firm breast, and Jordan moaned around him, reaching down between her legs. Jay pulled her hair again. “Oh, no, little whore. Not until I think you’ve earned it.”

Jordan whimpered, but obeyed. Jay gestured for Carlos to join them, lifting the young genie to her feet and pushing her down onto the couch. “Now, slave, shall I reward you for being such a talented little slut?”

Jordan moaned, her thighs and smooth lower lips glistening with moisture. “Yes, master, please…”

Jay ran a finger over her slit, circling over her entrance, and she bucked her hips, desperately trying to get him inside her. Jay laughed, “So eager, my pretty whore…”

He yanked her legs apart, thrusting his cock inside her without warning. Jordan screamed at the intrusion – Jay hadn’t been gentle or bothered to prepare her – but her cries quickly turned to moans. The Isle youth didn’t relent. “I’m going to fuck you, and you’re going to earn it by showing Carlos what a talented cock-sucker you are.”

Jordan obediently opened her mouth as Carlos knelt beside her head, both of them plundering her slender body. Jordan wasn’t the girl who had caught Carlos’s attention, but that didn’t stop him from enjoying it. It was hardly the first time someone had paid for a favour by being spit-roasted between them, anyway.

It didn’t take long for Jordan to come, shuddering and screaming around the cock in her mouth. Jay had more self-control and more experience, triggering a second orgasm before he buried himself inside Jordan, flooding her slender body with his seed. The girl spluttered when Carlos did the same in her mouth, but was quickly distracted as Jay rocked inside her, making sure she received every last spurt, his fingers digging into her hips so she couldn’t pull away.

Spent, Jordan collapsed on the floor, and Jay smirked. “Stay here and make sure she doesn’t try anything. I’ll be back with the girls in a moment.”

* * *

On the Isle of the Lost, consent was defined as not killing or maiming the person who did something to you. In real terms, that largely meant taking what you wanted from those who didn’t have the power to stop you. Or were desperate enough to give up their bodies in exchange for something. The idea that Auradon might have different standards never crossed the VKs minds.

* * *

Jordan perked up when Jay returned, immediately dropping to her knees and unfastening his pants. Evie’s judgemental stare at the idea of wasting their time for something they’d all seen before made Jay cut it short. “Snap out of it. I wish for Jafar’s and your father’s lamps, Fairy Godmother’s wand, Hades’s ember, and Maleficent and Jafar’s staves to be brought here without drawing attention to their absence or setting off any alarms.”

Jordan glared at him, rocking back on her heels and spitting to clear her mouth, and visibly tried to resist the finger-snap that would grant his wish. The items appeared, and Jay handedthe young genie a large dildo, stolen from some princess’s bedside draw during a heated make-out session. “Return to your lamp and ride this until your next master summons you.”

Jordan vanished in an outraged swirl of smoke, and Jay smirked, sitting down to wait. It wouldn’t be more than an hour or two until Mal and Evie summoned her for the next part of the plan, but Jordan didn’t know that, and even with a genie’s stamina, it would leave her with less energy to fight them.

A fast and efficient corrosive, plus the sheer power from Jafar’s cobra staff and Maleficent’s dragon’s eye, and the three lamps - and the genies whose life-force was bound to them - would be no more. The backlash would destroy or damage their parent’s weapons, too, but Jay had no problem with that. He’d lived under his father’s thumb his entire life; now that he was free, there was no way he would ever go back.

The royals would be arriving for Family Day at any moment. However poor a showing certain students had made, Mal had insisted on meeting the adults in person to determine their worth before she decided on Auradon’s fate.

* * *

Family Day had been an unmitigated disaster, and the fallout even worse.

On the bright side, it more than erased any lingering doubts the VKs might have harboured about going through with their plan.

They double and triple-checked the wishes that the girls had come up with, waiting until nightfall and the feast and glorified slumber party before the Royals departed back to their kingdoms the next morning.

Carlos went first. “I wish that all the Original Villains with more hate and selfishness in their hearts than caring and compassion be returned to the afterlife, with no way of escape or bringing them back.”

Anastasia had redeemed herself long ago, caring not only for her son and niece, but for all the abandoned children too young to be adopted into a gang. Smee had been the first of Neverland’s pirates, rescuing the Lost Boys who outgrew their leader before Pan could kill them and raising them the only way he knew. He’d done the same for their children, and grandchildren, on the Isle, his loyalty to Hook stemming from affection and compassion. If anyone from the Isle deserved to be spared, it was them.

Conversely, many of the villains had actually managed to get worse over the course of their imprisonment, evil and abusive beyond words. All of the small gang had seen those villains in action, and relived it in their nightmares. No matter what wish-based constraints were placed on them, or how much Auradon deserved it, there was no way that Carlos, that any of the VKs, would let them walk free.

Evie was next. “I wish that those Children of the Isle who will be unable to live peacefully die seemingly natural deaths and join their revered parents in the Underworld.”

That had been a hard wish, but a necessary one. Not all VKs were like Mal, wanting to make her mother proud but wishing for a life where she didn’t have to hurt people. Even Uma, for all the bad blood between her and Mal, would be open to ceasing hostility if she knew her crew wouldn’t suffer for it. The Isle of the lost required it’s inhabitants to fight for every scrap in the name of survival, but given the chance, most would be happy to give up that lifestyle.

Most, but not all.

Mad Maddie, who no-one would ally with after she proved that there was nothing and no-one she wouldn’t sacrifice to cause chaos if the whim took her. Gastons Jr and Third, who would beat or kill or sexually assault anyone who didn’t run away fast enough, as the mood took them. They were the polar opposites of their easily-led younger brother, Gil, who might have Gaston’s brains, but was overall caring and well-intentioned.

Essentially killing other VKs didn’t sit right with any of them, but letting those ones roam unrestrained would be worse.

Mal was next, “I wish that all of our plans will succeed, with all opposition by other magical beings, magic-wielders, genies, or even gods failing. I wish that Auradon’s armies be struck down with sickness that will leave them weak and crippled when they recover, but not spread beyond them.”

The trick to wishes was to carefully close loopholes, without making a wish absolute. The very nature of magic and supernatural powers placed restrictions on those who wielded it, reality able to bend only so far before it broke. If gods and those who used magic could not interfere, but ordinary mortals (theoretically) could, the balance would be maintained with minimal risk to the soon-to-be rulers.

Jay finished the circle. “I wish for long life and good health for us, our descendants, and all those we claim as our chosen family.”

That should preclude the chances of assassination or a sudden early death, at least, and if it gave the most stunted of the Isle children, most of whom considered Evie and/or Mal ther older sisters, a boost in life, then all to the better. Besides, between the general living conditions on the Isle, Evil Queen constantly forcing Evie to ‘diet’ and Cruella’s constant abuse… Carlos and Evie, at the least, were headed for chronic conditions of one sort or another.

Jordan granted the wishes, visibly trying to resist, then vanished back into her lamp with barely a wisp of smoke, obviously hoping that her absence would stop any more wishes. Jay exchanged smirks with Mal and Evie; if she’d stayed, Jordan might have had half a chance of stopping what they would do next.

Evie studied her mirror intently. “All right, the Isle of the Lost just got a dramatic population drop, Auradon’s armies have gone into lockdown, most media attention that hasn't shut off for the night or isn't celebrity gossip is focussed on that, and the gangs are ready. Is it time?”

Mal and Jay lifted their parents’ instruments of power, levelling them at the three harmless-looking lamps. Evie uncorked something she’d “accidentally” concocted with Chad Charming in Chemistry, which melted through the desk and his bag underneath, ruining the homework Evie had done for him. Power surged, lashing out after decades of being contained, and Mal hastily used Fairy Godmother’s wand to contain the explosion.

Jay shivered lightly. “That won’t have gone un-noticed. If we’re going to act, it should be now.”

Mal raised her father’s ember in one hand (Hades was back in the underworld by now, he wouldn’t miss it) and Fairy Godmother’s wand in the other. “ _Battle rise, night fall, free the Isle, one and all._ ”

If anyone hadn’t caught the surge of power as the lamps were destroyed, the thunderclap and flash of light as the Barrier fell and a bridge formed were impossible to miss. Through Evie’s mirror, the VKs watched the gangs surge forward over the new bridge to Auradon, armed and vengeful. Behind them, Followers and the younger children moved slower and at a safe distance.

Mal smiled, a bitter twist to her lips, and raised the Ember again. “ _Vengeful souls, gone too soon, bring royals and heroes to their doom._ ”

All over Auradon, ghosts rose and became tangible. The Children of the Isle who hadn’t lived to see freedom, returned to haunt those responsible. Jay didn’t need Evie’s mirror to know far too many of the faces. None of them did.

Malnourished or mutilated infants, the mangled bodies of toddlers and young children who had neded protection by or from parents who cared nothing for them, older children who had lost a fight against a merciless opponent, or who had taken their own lives after unspeakable trauma… it was harder for the Princes and Princesses who had once been the heroes to deny the result of their actions when it stood before their eyes, silent and accusing.

It made them easy prey for the VKs, and the army of Isle children who swept up from the harbour to join them.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know whether to continue or leave it there. Let me know what you think, and if there's anything you'd like to see, in the comments.


End file.
